The Pointless Story Of Encarta, Version 5.0
by The Eternal Optimist
Summary: This is a cross over betweeen Ranma 1/2 and Sailor Moon. It is veeeeery pointless. It is also hilarious, so please to R & R and flames are welcome!!


pointless

Hi this is Gabbie Motimiya Kido gross and The Eternal Optimist  
the eternal optimist: We felt like writing a cross-over between Ranma and SM. Wow.  
  
{In this they are looking for the legendary jewel of Encarta, version 5.0 it is said to make thou who touches it forever immortal}  
  
disclaimer: If you are on ff.net and you have been here b4, you most likely read a bunch of disclaimers. You know the basic contents of these, and if you are actually reading this and not skipping down to the story, you will figure out we do not own any of these characters. Otherwise we'd be making big bucks in Japan and not bothering to get typers cramp by writing out this stupid story.   
  
[We open in good ol' Nerima, with Ranma and Genma]  
Ranma: Hi.  
Genma: Stop following me  
Ranma: Who's following who?  
Genma: You're following me.  
Ranma: Oh yeah...?  
Genma: yup  
[Author note. We know this sounds completely pointless, but if you read the frikking disclaimer you would know THAT IT IS. goodbye]  
Ranma: No. Your following me  
Genma: Where are you going?  
Ranma: to find the Legendary jewel of Encarta, v 5.0  
Genma: Me too.  
Ranma: grrrrrr!!!!!!!!!  
Genma:grrrrrr......  
Ranma: Shall we?  
Genma: Grrrrrrr......  
Ranma: Shut up you %$#@.  
Genma: Don't use profanity  
Ranma: i don't give a care  
  
[Tokyo. Tokyo. Tokyo]  
Usagi: Hi.  
Rei: What do you want.  
Usagi: A cupcake  
Rei: Then leave cos i have none.   
Usagi: Well i also want legendary jewel of Encarta, v. 5.0  
Rei: gggggggrrrrrrrr!!!! The jewel is MINE!!!  
usagi: but III want ittttttt!!!!!!  
Rei: Tough its mine  
Usagi: Well where is it  
Rei: If i knew that i wouldn't be looking for it would i?  
Usagi: Oh  
makoto: Hi.  
Minako: I'm depressed.  
Chibi-Usa: Cheer up  
Minako: Ok! I'm happy  
Mamoru: Hi  
Prof. Tomoe: ::insert maniacal laughter here::  
Hotaru: I wanna jewel!  
Haruka: It is our mission to get the jewel.  
Michiru: I WANT IT So WE CAN LIVE 2GETHER 4EVR hARUKA-CHAN!!!!  
Haruka: ......  
Setsuna: it could maybe be useful in getting to leave my post..  
michiru: But you all ready get 2 live forever!!!  
setsuna: So what, I'll live another forever!  
haruka: that makes no sense.  
Authors: We know!  
  
(Akane and all of her crowd)  
Akane: *sigh* eternal life could be interesting...i hope I find it.  
Nabiki:Heheheh...I've paid Kuno to get it for me.  
Kasumi: I couldn't find him so i paid Ryoga to go find it. I could make a great dish--jewel soup or encarta casserole.  
Akane: Ryoga?!  
Kasumi: Yeah, He's already started out.  
*meanwhile, somewhere in Libya*  
Ryoga: I'm looking for the encarta jewel, v. 5.0  
Old guy: try a computer, son.  
Ryoga: I heard it was in the United states  
Old guy: The united states? Whats that?   
Ryoga: In America  
Old guy: Wrong continent  
Ryoga: ::falls::  
  
[Tokyo Tokyo Tokyo]  
Rei: Nyahahahahha!   
Minako: What?  
Rei: I can see the future!!!!  
Makoto: But there's no fire here.  
Rei: What about that forest fire over there!  
Mamoru: Oh there a fire!  
Chibi-Usa: Lets put it out  
Usagi: Nah  
Minako: nah  
mamoru: Nah  
Michiru: HARUKA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAANN!!!!! COmE HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Haruka: GGGAAAAHHH!!!!  
Hotaru: Don't shout in ppl's ears. They don't like it  
Haruka: *twitch twitch*  
Setsuna: *Twitch twitch*  
Michiru: WHAT'S WRONG SETSUNA?  
Setsuna: Dooooonnnnn''''''tttt shhhoooouuuuttttt iiinnnnn mmmmyyyy eaaarrrrrrrrr......  
Michiru: ::in ear:: OKAY!  
Setsuna: ::falls::  
  
(Kuno and ranma and akane and genma all in a copy machine)   
genma: where are we?  
ranma: In a copy machine  
Kuno; i thought we might find the Encarta jewel in here.  
Akane: this is crazy  
Ranma: As are you.  
POW!!!  
Akane: Shut up.   
Ranma: the green light is going over the piece of paper now.  
Kuno: look yonder! My Akane has multiplied!!!! And so has thou beast Saotome!!!  
Akane: Which one?  
kuno: both  
Akane: Darn it.  
Pieces of paper: My name is piece of paper with Ranma on it.  
other pieces of paper: My name is piece of paper with Akane on it  
* all other pieces of paper introduce themselves in a similar way*  
All of the paper: BYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYE!!!!!  
EXIT PAPER  
ranma: Let's blow this pop stand  
Kuno: *drinking soda* but they have such good soda here!!  
  
[Tokyo (repeat 3 times)]  
  
Chibi-usa: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!! Where's encarta!!!  
Usagi: I dunno.   
Rei: HAHAHhAhAHAHAHHAhAHAhAhahahHAHAHAHHAHHHHHHHAAAa!!!!!! I'm immortal!!!!  
Haruka: How do you know?  
Rei: The cut i got a week ago is GONEEE.  
Michiru: HARUKAAAAAA-CHAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNN.....COME HEEEEEEEEEEEERRRE!!!!! PLEEEEEEEESSSE!!!!  
Haruka: ::falls:: tttooooo loooouuuddddd....Mussssttt sstttoppp sskkkkkkrrreeeeecchhhhiinnggggg....  
Michiru: OKAY I'LL STOP HONEY!!  
Haruka: gggggoooooodddddd......  
Setsuna: Michiru can u stop yelling  
Michiru: I'M NOT YELLING  
Chibi-Usa: ::melts::  
Hotaru: ::resurrects::  
Chibi-Usa: I tink my mouf is haf clozd...plez opin it....Oosagi...Opin ma mouf pleess  
Mamoru: ::opens:: Hi  
Chibi-usa: Ri.   
Mamoru: Hello? Chibi-Usa?  
Chibi-Usa: Rello Mamoru.   
(AN: This is not a type-o)  
michiru: COCKADOODLEDOO!! TIME TO RISE! RISE AND SHINE!!  
* Haruka had fainted from Michiru's cackling*  
michiru: HARUKA-CHAAAAAAAAN!!!!! WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!  
Haruka: ::dies::  
michiru; HARUKA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNN!!!!!!!!!! WAKE UP HARUKA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!  
Setsuna: She's dead, bitch.  
Michiru: DON'T YOU CALL ME THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OHHHHHHHHHH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! HARUKA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!!  
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Setsuna: ::dies::  
Michiru: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! GOOD RIDDANCE!!!!!!!!!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!  
Ami: Hi.  
Rei: AMI HI!!!  
Chibi-Usa: Rello Ami!   
Ami: .....Chibi-usagi...are u ok??  
Chibi-Usa: Of course Im OK! Wry do you ask? By the way Raruka and Setsuna died.  
Ami: o no! ::brings back to life with her amazing doctor skills::  
Haruka: I LIVE  
Setsuna: poo...i wanted to be dead.  
michiru: HARUKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU'RE ALIVE!!!!!!!!  
Haruka: ::kills self::  
Michiru: HARUKAAAAAAA!!!!!! NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!  
Ami: ::brings back to life::  
Haruka: ::strangles Ami:: LET ME FRIKKING DIE !!!!! GEEEEEZZZZZ!!!!  
Michiru: BAI AMI!!!! HARUKA!!!!!!!  
Haruka: Stop.....yelling....  
Michiru: Okay.  
  
(ranma. etc. are out of the copy machine and into the shredder)  
Kuno:does thou think we shalt find it here?   
Akane: i think we shalt not.  
Ranma: Why oh why did you choose to look here of all places in this world did you want t olook iin all these appliances???!! We had a free pass to anywhere in the world and you picked a stupid paper shredder and a copy machine! !!!!  
Kuno: yes. next we go to a toaster, and then we shalt go a washing machine.  
Genma: I can predict what's going to happen then..  
Ranma; *groan*  
Akane: Where's Ryoga? wasn't he going to join us? Kasumi is paying him to find it for her..  
(meanwhile, somewhere in Austrailia)   
Ryoga: hi, i'm looking for the Legendary jewel of Encarta v. 5.0  
i heard it's in the U. S. A  
austrailian tour guide: Wrong side of the world, kid.  
Ryoga; AHHHH!!! First I'm a son. now I'm a kid!!! i'm shrinking!!  
(runs away screaming)   
  
[Tokyo Tokyo Tokyo]  
R ei: GAAAAAAAHHHHH!!! We'll never find Encarta!!!!!!  
Michiru: How do you know? W e just may.....  
Haruka: Yeah it can be anywhere  
Michiru: HARUKA-CHAN!!!!! I LOVE YOU!!!  
Haruka: Not again...anyway...  
Setsuna: I know it's somewhere in Japan...I can sense it.   
Chibi-Usa: Rotaru will you ressurect Ami? I wanna see if Encarta's online.  
Hotaru: Ok ::ressurects::  
Chibi-Usa: Ami! Can I use your computer to relp me find the jewel?  
Ami: ....ok.....  
Michiru: HARUKA!!! WHERE IS THE JEWEL!!! FIND IT FOR ME PLEEEEEEEEEEEAAASSSSEEE!!!  
Haruka: ...................  
Chibi-Usa: Micriru, i need relp.  
Michiru: With what?  
Chibi-Usa: I can't find the jewel anywrere on tris tring.   
Michiru: Say what?  
Chibi-Usa: I can't find the stupid jewel anywrere on tris computers.  
Michiru: OH NOOOOOoOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Haruka: ::dies again::  
Ami: ::brings back:: ::gets strangled::  
Hotaru: ::resurrects::  
  
[NERIMA!!!!!!!!!]  
Ranma: Kuno...the jewel is not...in a toaster...  
Kuno: It seemed like a good idea at the time....  
Akane: ....well what do we do know?  
Genma: Well....we could have toast  
Akane: .....*sweatdrop* Mr. Saotome.....  
Kuno: We shalt go forward! To the Washing Machine!  
Ranma: .........um........i don't think it'll be in there either...  
Kuno: And how are u of this knowledge?   
Ranma: KUNO!!! YOU ARE NOT THE LEADER OF THIS EXPIDITION!!  
Kuno: ::knocks R anma out with sword:: Let us be off.  
Akane: ::drags Ranma by pigtail::  
  
[TOKYO TOKYO TOKyO]  
  
Michiru: HARUUUUUUUKAAAAAAA-CHAAAAAAAAN!!!!!!!! WAAAANNAAAAA GOOOOO TOOO AAAAA RESTURAAAAAAAAANT?????  
Haruka: Um--  
Michiru: THEEEEY HAAAAAAVE REEEEEEEEAAALY REEEAAALY GOOOOOOOOOOOOD FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD THEEEEEEEEEEEEERE!!!!!!!!!  
Haruka: We're kinda of ona mission here, michi--  
Michiru: OHHHHHHHHHH, RIGHT. THE (SHOUTING INTO HARUKA'S EAR) JEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWEEEEL!!!!!!!!!!  
haruka: That's it. Michiru-you and I ae through!!!!! At least if you keep yelling..  
Michiru: I'M NOT YELLING!!!!!!!!!!!  
Haruka:............  
Setsuna: I'm getting sick of this. i think i'll break the third taboo so I can die and get out of this. Time Stop!  
::time stops::  
Setsuna: Yahoo! ::dies::  
  
[In lovely atmosphere-the washing machine!!!!]  
Kuno: Where is that beast Saotome!!  
Ranma: ::turns to girl because of cold washing water:: *sweatdrop*   
kuno: Ah! My pigtailed goddess!!!  
genma: *holds up sign* You are a dingbat Kuno  
Holds up another with a string of profanity  
Ranma: Ditto  
Akane: Kuno, I'm getting dizzy....  
Kuno: Alas! Thou is no jewel in doth washing Machine!   
Akane: Wow, what a surprise...  
  
[CONCLUSION; NERIMA]  
Ryoga: finally i found my way home.....but for nothing i travelled across the world, except for a mere 3000¥.   
::stumbles over a rock::  
Ryoga: What an odd rock. it looks like a jewel. hey i feel immortal. Hey i found encarta. I won over ranma. BWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAhAHHHAHhAHAHAHHAHA!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Finis  
  
This has a been a pointless story brought to you by Gabbie&TEO Inc.  
  
  
  



End file.
